


R is for reflect

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Stiles reflects on what's important on a flight home.





	R is for reflect

Stiles stared out of the window at the tiny lights below. There was something about traveling alone on a late-night flight, a quiet sort of blanket over everything. Even the flight attendants spoke in a whisper.

Mostly, Stiles liked to fill up the silence, but this was different. A stillness he so rarely felt.

He would land in Beacon Hills soon, then he had a call to make. He just hoped this spell would last through baggage claim and a Lyft home.

As it turns out, he didn't have to make the call. Derek was already waiting at baggage claim.


End file.
